List of unproduced Gingo projects
This is a list of unmade and unreleased projects by Gingo Animation. Some of these projects were, or still are, in development limbo. The following would include unmade animated films and television shows that were made by Gingo or their divisions Aleka Productions and Glass Ball Productions. 1990s ''The Loathsome Dragon'' In 1993, an animated feature film adaption of the children's book The Loathsome Dragon by David Wiesner and Kim Kahng was in the works at Aleka Productions, but was canceled when Aleka decided to make Ghost Vision as their next movie instead. ''Arzach'' After Gingo opened its then-newest division Glass Ball Productions in 1993, an adult animated film was in the works that was based on the French Arzach comic book series by artist/author Jean 'Moebius' Giraud, which was originally published in the French sci-fi/fantasy comics magazine Métal Hurlant. However, its production was shut down after no news came and due to problems at Glass Ball. ''The Snowman'' Around this time, Aleka Productions considered making a feature-length animated film adaptation of the children's picture book ''The Snowman'' by English author Raymond Briggs. ''Tarzan of the Apes'' In early 1994, Gabriel Garza writer Dianne Dixon was hired by Gingo and Aleka to write the screenplay for an animated film adaption of the story Tarzan of the Apes by Edgar Rice Burroughs, but it was canceled when Gingo and Aleka heard the news of Disney making an animated film adaption of Tarzan. After that, Aleka Productions was folded into Universal Feature Animation. ''Vixa and the Beast Hunters'' This proposed concept was to be Gingo's first computer-animated feature, but the film did not get beyond its planning stage. The canceled project was revealed 19 years after the film's conception. ''Galaxy Melody'' Took inspirations from Star Wars and Disney's Fantasia, this proposed CGI film was intended as a sci-fi comedy musical film, and to prove Gingo's ability to create CGI films other than hand-drawn films. Gingo spent six months on the project, developing several concept art and animation tests. However, most staff members, beside Geo G., were not passionate about the project, and thought it was "one-dimensional". As a result, Galaxy Melody was scrapped. According to Geo, Galaxy Melody is a lesson for Gingo and its first failure. ''Assassins in Tokyo'' Back in 1994, this was going to be an animated television series by Gingo through their Glass Ball Productions banner, but in 1997, it was dropped in favor of TeenV. Untitled Gabriel Garza film Creator Geo G. wrote a treatment for a Gabriel Garza feature film midway through the series' fifth season production in late 1994. It was to center on a dilemma for the titular character, but it was never pitched. ''Chrysocolla: Part-Time Agent'' After the success of the 1997 game Chrysocolla: Part-Time Agent, Gingo began considering creating an animated TV series based on the Chrysocolla games, but its production was shut down when Universal Television Animation found it too violent for TV. ''The Tub People'' Based on the children's picture book of the same name by Pam Conrad, this proposed feature was to be an adaptation of The Tub People and was announced by Universal and Gingo in 1998. It would've been released in 2001. The project was put on hold two years later because of script issues. 2000s ''Claire Jones'' A spin-off television series of Gabriel Garza featuring Claire Jones was in the works at Gingo Animation in the late 1990s. A video game was released in March 2000, but the series was never produced, for unknown reasons. ''Gabriel Garza: Unleashed'' Universal and Gingo planned to make another Gabriel Garza film, but instead of using hand-drawn animation, Universal wanted to use computer animation. Titled Gabriel Garza: Unleashed, this project would have focus on Vio kidnapping Claire Jones, while he and his henchmen plan to make a machine to destroy Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania and rebuilt as Vio's new empire. While searching on the Internet, Gabriel finds out that Vio also plans for world domination, which led Vio to take over every country around the world. Fearing the world's destruction, Gabriel sets out on an adventure with a group of his friends (Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, the Elves, and Jan Soto) to rescue Claire and stop Vio. At the same time, Claire meets other people whom Vio created until they were refused to follow Vio. The project was canceled in 2004 when The Gabriel Garza Movie became a box office disappointment, but seven years later, a reboot was released by Universal Pictures. ''Jerry Scott & Jim Borgman's Zits'' This would be an animated sitcom based on the comic strip of the same name. Geo G. would be its executive producer through Gingo's Glass Ball label, expected to premiere on Fox sometime in the fall of 2004. A pilot episode was made in 2003, but the series became unproduced due to budget constraints. ''Paint World 2'' Universal and Gingo planned a proposed sequel to Paint World (1999). It was cancelled before it began production. The trailer is included on the Paint World Special Edition DVD. Also, third Paint World film was planned but cancelled after the cancellation of these. However, in August 2016, it was announced that the Paint World sequel, now known as Paint Universe, was revived and back into development by Universal and Gingo, and would be released straight-to-video in 2019, coinciding on the 20th anniversary of the original Paint World film. ''Pibgorn'' An animated series based on the webcomic Pibgorn was in the works at Glass Ball and was set to be aired on Fox, but nothing came through and its production was shut down. Gingo/Glass Ball vice president Athena Christianakis stated that the cancellation was due to budget constraints. ''Haired'' In January 2006, Gingo and Blur Studio announced their third CG project (following Metro Cone 2) called Haired. It would have been a modernization of the German fairy tale "Rapunzel". The film was going to be directed by Jeff Fowler and David Stinnett. The project was cancelled to make way for Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York and Workers. 2010s ''Amulet'' In 2011, Universal Animation Studios and Gingo Animation had the rights to develop a computer animated film adaptation of the graphic novel series of the same name by Kazu Kibuishi, but it was cancelled for unknown reasons, and was eventually picked up by 20th Century Fox and Temple Hill Entertainment. See also *List of unreleased Gingo games Category:Lists Category:Gingo Animation Category:Unproduced Category:Cancelled films